


A Little Bit

by rainingover



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, accidental feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, yeah, maybe this thing between them begins with a little bit of affection mixed in with a little bit of want. But only because it's Summer. When it's humid and feverish and weird.</p><p>Except now Summer is over and he’s woken up next to Minhyuk for the second time this week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit

It starts due to boredom, maybe, restlessness, possibly. And the feverish heat of the summer; the kind of humidity that messes with your head a little -- that works its way under your skin and into your brain, the kind that has Hyungwon doing things he wouldn't expect.

Things like getting up before eleven on a Saturday and actually walking to work some mornings instead of taking the train because it’s _so damn hot_. Things like forgoing a night out for staying in and sharing a beer with Minhyuk instead, the two of them mumbling complaints about their week at work whilst sleepily taking cover in the coolest room of Minhyuk’s apartment, which just happens to be his bedroom.

And then things like allowing Minhyuk to crawl into his lap, pulling him closer and kissing him. More than kissing him. More than just once.

It’s all down to boredom, and restlessness, and the fever that hot weather brings; it's not, say, affection or attraction. 

Well, maybe it's a little bit of those things. It's difficult not to feel affection towards Minhyuk, everyone knows this. It's a well known fact.

Plus, Minhyuk _is_ attractive, and a downright flirt sometimes, in that casual, natural way that makes it hard to tell if he actually realises he's doing it. He always has been. And -- okay, fine, whatever -- maybe it wouldn't be a stretch to say that Hyungwon might have pictured him on his knees a few times, but only when he's bored or restless, so it barely counts.

So, yeah, maybe this thing between them begins with a little bit of affection mixed in with a little bit of want. But only because it's Summer. When it's humid and feverish and weird.

Except now Summer is over and he’s woken up next to Minhyuk for the second time this week.

 

\--

 

Minhyuk is sucking iced coffee through a straw in the most obnoxious way possible as he leans back in his chair and nudges at Hyungwon's leg with his foot.

Hyungwon looks up from his phone and wonders if Minhyuk ever realises how obscene he sometimes looks. He probably does, he decides. Probably does it on purpose. “Yes?”

“You want to hang out later?” Minhyuk asks, which used to mean _you want to hang out?_ and now means something else. They haven't spoken properly about the fact they seem to have got into the habit of getting each other off almost every time they're alone. Not yet.

Hyungwon shrugs. “Hang out doing what?” he asks, as if he doesn't know.

Minhyuk sips his drink in thought, plays along. “We could watch a movie?”

“I'm not watching porn with you.”

Minhyuk thinks about this for a moment. “How come you won't watch porn with me and yet you'll let me put my tongue in your-”

“That's different.” Hyungwon cuts in; hasn’t got the time to think about Minhyuk's tongue right now.

“How?”

Hyungwon doesn't have an answer. Just says, “I'm free after nine tonight.”

Minhyuk smiles around the straw. “Good. Text me when you're outside my place and I'll buzz you up to my apartment.”

 

\--

 

It's less than a week later and they're hanging out on Hyungwon’s bed, not quite naked yet, although all signs point towards things one hundred percent heading that way.

Minhyuk presses messy kisses along his jawline. “Thursday's,” he says between breaths. “Every Thursday.”

“What?” Hyungwon can't concentrate on the words escaping Minhyuk's mouth at the moment, can only concentrate on Minhyuk's hand wrapped around him.

“This-- we should do this on Thursdays. Like an arrangement. Keep it-- _fuck_ ,” Minhyuk can't seem to concentrate on conversation either, lets out a low whine as Hyungwon touches him.

“Whatever, Thursdays, yeah.” Hyungwon could be agreeing to anything right now, and that would be fine with him because right now all that he actually cares about is getting the rest of their clothes off. “Please tell me you have lube.”

“I have lube.” Minhyuk nips at his shoulder with his teeth. “Fuck, I love Thursdays.”

Hyungwon lies back against the pillows, kicks off his boxers as Minhyuk moves down the bed. “It's not Thursday.”

Minhyuk looks up at him, looks almost a little bit cross, which is weirdly cute. “Haven't you been listening to me for the last two minutes?” he says, fingertips pressing into the tops of Hyungwon's thighs as he settles between them, lips wet but now tightly pressed together.

Hyungwon stares his friend down. “No,” he admits. “I've been thinking about how great your mouth is.”

Minhyuk huffs in annoyance and his mouth is is close to Hyungwon's skin that it tickles. “It _is_ great,” he says, and then proves it.

 

\--

 

Whatever they're doing becomes an official thing on a Sunday afternoon.

Minhyuk is draped over Hyungwon’s couch, TV turned down low and curtains still drawn because they're both hungover. He explains, “It’ll be like a friends with benefits thing. Sex benefits. On Thursdays.”

“Only Thursdays? What if you want to have sex on, like, a weekend?” Hyungwon raises an eyebrow.

“Well if you want to have sex on a weekend too, that's cool. And if not, that’s cool too. We can sleep with other people.” Minhyuk shrugs.

“But Thursday is, like, the go-to day?” Hyungwon clarifies.

Minhyuk nods. “I think Thursday is the perfect day because -- say we have a hard week at work and we need to let off some steam. If we fuck on Thursday night, we go to work on Friday all endorphined up or whatever and have the _best_ day.” He looks awfully enthusiastic about this.

“Have you been googling the best day of the week to have sex?” Hyungwon walks over to the window and pushes it wide open. Summer might be over, but sometimes the humidity is still there, creeping into his skin. Distracting him.

“No, but maybe I should. The internet knows _everything_.”

Hyungwon laughs. “Remind me why I’m making plans to sleep with you on a regular basis?”

“I have no idea. But it’ll be good, won't it?” Minhyuk stretches out happily as a breeze rolls into the room.

“It’s been good so far,” Hyungwon agrees.

And Minhyuk smiles up at him from sofa, all hope and positivity and other things Hyungwon is too tired to have radiating towards him right now. “Exactly.”

“If we end up getting sick of the sight of each other just remember this was your idea,” Hyungwon says, but ends up smiling back at him despite himself.

 

\--

 

It _is_ good.

Inspired, even, Hyungwon decides. Wonders why they didn't think of it earlier in their friendship. Not that they really thought of it at all -- it had just happened the first time.

(Hot sun, weather, dark room, Minhyuk straddling his thighs and then rolling his hips down against him again, and again, and again.)

It’s good, and it's so easy. It’s never going to get complicated, Hyungwon figures. They’re just fucking on a semi regular basis. Simple. No jealousy, no commitment (except for on Thursdays, he feels _totally_ committed to Thursdays now), nothing but mutual satisfaction.

It's fun and it works, and it’s so hot, so mind numbingly hot that sometimes Hyungwon swears he sees stars behind his eyelids as he grabs a fistful of Minhyuk’s hair and bucks up against his mouth.

What’s best about sleeping with Minhyuk, Hyungwon decides, is that there aren't any feelings getting in the way. Aside from a little bit of affection. Or maybe it's a medium sized amount.

Whatever.

Blow jobs are blow jobs. And Thursdays (and Saturdays and Tuesdays and the odd Friday night) are by far Hyungwon's favourite day of the week.

 

\--

 

It's a little after one on a Friday morning and Hyungwon is focusing on catching his breath and counting the hours until he needs to be up for work, when Minhyuk asks, “Had you ever thought about it before -- about sleeping with me?”

“No,” Hyungwon lies. “Well, a little bit maybe, just once or twice. Weird, huh?.”

“Wouldn't it be more weird if we hadn't?” Minhyuk replies. “I mean, we must be kind of attracted to each other, otherwise we wouldn't want to do this together.”

“We _do_ do this pretty well together.” Hyungwon says. “Like, really fucking well.”

“Yup.” Minhyuk grins. “Honestly? I thought you were really, _really_ hot when I first met you.”

“Did you?”

Minhyuk nods. “I mean, I still do, who wouldn't? But we're friends now.”

“Yeah.” Hyungwon rolls onto his side. “I guess you're not bad yourself.”

Minhyuk doesn’t look convinced. “You clearly think more highly of me than that if you've thought about us fucking before.”

“Maybe I just have low standards,” he points out.

“Or maybe you just don't want to admit that you've been wanting to jump my bones since we met.”

“I have _not_ been wanting to have sex with you for the last four years.” At least not subconsciously, he figures.

“The last three, then.”

“Hmmm.” Hyungwon refuses to confirm or deny this. He isn’t sure which he’d do, to be honest. Instead he says, “I’ve been thinking --  isn't is actually against the rules for us to keep sleeping over like this?”

“What rules?” Minhyuk is already yawning. He’s clearly not going back to his apartment.

“Aren't there usually ground rules for these kind of arrangements? Never fall asleep together, no cuddling, no conversations about how long you’ve found each other hot… That sort of of thing,” Hyungwon says.

“The Internet did mention some stuff like that, but I figured we've already broken half of them, so…” Minhyuk trails off.

“So?”

“So, fuck the Internet.” Minhyuk sounds decisive. “Now, turn over, I'm gonna be the big spoon first tonight.”

 

\--

 

Hyungwon dials Minhyuk's number and waits for him to answer. Asks, “You coming over?” Because it's a Thursday and they always fuck on Thursdays and -- well, it's a routine now, Hyungwon reasons. And routines are best kept to.

“I know you've been busy at work this week so I figured I'll just stay in tonight and jerk off to my favourite cam-boys.” Minhyuk replies happily, like he thinks he's doing Hyungwon some huge favour. “I usually watch them on the weekend but they're doing some special livestream thing tonight. it's called _Flip-Fucking into Friday._ Starts at eleven.”

“Do they name all of their shows with attention to the art of alliteration?”

Minhyuk ignores the dig, as well as the alliteration. Says, “I'll send you the link some time, they're fucking hot.”

Hyungwon is irritated, even though he knows he shouldn't be. It's not like they can't do other things on Thursdays. It's not like he’s spent the whole week waiting for this night (except he has and now he feels weirdly disappointed). It’s fine, they're just sleeping together sometimes. It's cool. “You're so kind,” He says.

“I am,” Minhyuk replies, and he sounds so earnest it’s almost funny. “I’m a very good friend. The best.”

"I see."

Minhyuk continues, “It’s true though! I never forget your birthday and next year not only will I remember it, but I'll totally give you birthday blowjobs too. If that isn't the definition of an amazing friend, I don't know what is.”

Hyungwon laughs, even though he is trying hard to sulk. “You have a good point about the blowjobs. Tell the cam boys I say hi. Type it to them with your free hand, or whatever it is you do.”

Minhyuk says, “Are you saying you want to hear in explicit detail what I do when I'm watching porn?”

“No, I’m doing paperwork.” Hyungwon lies. He should be doing paperwork, but he’s too distracted now.

“Okay.” Minhyuk laughs. ”You should watch them with me sometime.”

“Why are you always trying to get me to watch porn with you?” Hyungwon's asks. He's genuinely intrigued.

“I just think it would be super hot, that's all.”

Hyungwon murmurs in agreement. It probably would be.

Hyungwon takes a shower, cooks himself the steak he’s been saving for the weekend, and then opens his laptop, pulls up spreadsheets and stares at the screen. He does have a lot on at work, and it’s kind of surprisingly considerate of Minhyuk to remember that (or, maybe it shouldn’t be surprising, maybe he should give Minhyuk more credit).

But, regardless of this, despite his best efforts to concentrate, Hyungwon gets no work done that night anyway. Wonders if maybe he needs a friend with benefits to distract him from thoughts of his friend with benefits.

He texts Minhyuk at one in the morning to ask for the link to the cam-boys who kept him company instead, because he can't sleep anyway, but the show must be over because he doesn't text back until the next morning.

Hyungwon never bothers to open the link.

 

\--

 

It's a Saturday morning, and Hyungwon wakes up in his own bed for the first Saturday in a month, but he isn't alone.

It's not like it’s unusual to wake up next to Minhyuk these days, but it is unusual to find Minhyuk sitting up already and looking down at him as if he's been waiting for Hyungwon to wake up.

“Okay,” he says hesitantly. “Don't be mad at me...”

“Why? What have you done?” Hyungwon narrows his eyebrows.

Minhyuk tries out his best butter-wouldn't-melt smile. “I think I just got a bit-- carried away last night. In the neck area.”

Hyungwon grabs at his phone and turns it on to selfcam. “You fucking shit,” he breathes, pressing at the bruises with the pads of his fingers. They don't hurt, but they're there, two purple marks on the soft skin between his ear and collar bone. “What are you, fourteen? These are the least subtle hickeys _ever_.”

“I'm sorry. I don't even remember doing them!” He lies back down. “Are you sure I even left them?”

“No, it was probably the other selfish dick I slept with last night.” Hyungwon rolls his eyes as he puts away his phone.

“Are you though?” Minhyuk asks, butter-wouldn't-melt smile gone, replaced with a smaller one, kind of nervous.

“Am I what?”

“Never mind.” He looks away.

“Am I _what_?”

“Sleeping with other people?” He still isn't looking at Hyungwon. The room suddenly feels very small and very quiet.

“No,” Hyungwon replies. “Just you.”

When Minhyuk looks back his expression is hard to read, but Hyungwon thinks it might be one of relief, which he realises he's kind of glad about it, even though he knows it shouldn't matter. They aren't exclusive, they aren't anything except fuck buddies, or friends with benefits, or whatever. They can sleep with as many people as they want. It's just that Hyungwon realises he hasn't thought about sleeping with -- or doing anything with -- anyone else for months.

“Oh, right,” Minhyuk says. “Me too -- just you. I guess we're both pretty busy.”

“I guess we are,” Hyungwon replies, but at the back of his mind he wonders if that's really has anything to do with it at all.

 

\--

 

It’s less than a week later and Hyungwon finds himself at Minhyuk's place even though he's tired and thinks he might be getting sick.

Minhyuk wrinkles his nose as he opens the door. “You shouldn't have come.”

“Thanks.”

“I didn't mean it like that. Just-- you look really sleepy." There seems to be genuine concern in Minhyuk's eyes and it makes Hyungwon want to hold his hand.

He must be really ill.

“I am, I think I might be coming down with something. But it's Thursday and your cam-boys aren't even doing some live show tonight so I thought you might be bored.” This is only half true. He looks forward to Thursday's now and he's starting to worry it's not just because of the sex.

Although that _is_ always something to look forward to,

Minhyuk makes him hot tea and finds an old blanket with suspicious stains on it. Tucks him into it in an unnervingly caring way and then crawls under the blanket at the other end of the sofa, his toes poking into Hyungwon's thigh as he shifts to get comfortable.

Minhyuk says, “I _was_ kind of bored. I'm glad you came round.”

And Hyungwon just smiles sleepily in response.

“Want me to give you a ride home?” Minhyuk asks once the credits are rolling on the movie they have only half watched. “You can just pick up your car another time.

“Too tired to move,” Hyungwon replies, and it's only half a lie. He _is_ too tired to move, but he's also warm, and happy, and content here.  

“Lazy,” Minhyuk teases, his fingers moving idly over Hyungwon’s knee under the blanket.

Hyungwon closes his eyes as Minhyuk's fingers trace soft patterns on his leg. “Are you staying over then?” Minhyuk murmurs, trailing his fingertips up to the hem of Hyungwon's basketball shorts.

Hyungwon keeps his eyes closed and says, “I'm staying right here on your couch forever”

“Okay, so will I,” Minhyuk replies, and in the morning he's still there.

 

\--

 

Hyungwon goes to Europe for work. Four weeks in London, all expenses paid for on the company credit card, a handful of meetings and dinners, and a whole lot of free time.

He knows he should be excited, and he _is_ in a way. It's just that the night before his flight, when Minhyuk smirks down at him, pressing his wrists against the bed and says, “Are you sad that this is the last time you get to see me naked for a month?” with a flicker of a teasing smile, Hyungwon realises that he actually might do.

Hyungwon distracts himself with boarding passes and business suits and trying to remember as much English as possible, at least at first.

His colleagues go out to a few clubs, but he never stays out after more than a few drinks. Goes back to his room and loads up porn on his laptop; jerks off to whatever he can find that will load up on the hotel wifi and then tries to sleep, tries to shake off the fact that he’s irritable and kind of lonely. Because it's Thursday and he’s alone, in the dark, in London.

And he doesn't want to be.

He calls Minhyuk after two weeks. Just to check in, just to say hi and see if he's missed much back home. He knows he hasn’t; someone would have messaged him if anything interesting was happening, and Minhyuk probably knows that.

But Minhyuk humours him, tells him about his week, about the big twist in some anime he watches religiously, that Hyungwon doesn't care about. Then asks, “What time is it there?”

“Just after nine.” Hyungwon is lying down on his bed, flicking absentmindedly through channels on the widescreen television.

“It's the middle of the night here,” Minhyuk reminds him.

“Oh, yeah.” Hyungwon hadn't forgotten exactly, but feels guilty all the same. “Sorry.”

“It's okay. It's -- nice of you to call. So, have you hooked up with any sexy Europeans?”

“No. You?”

Minhyuk laughs. “Have I hooked up with any Europeans?”

“You know what I mean.” Hyungwon turns off the television and finds himself holding his breath.

“No,” Minhyuk replies at last. “I don't think I've even flirted with any cashiers or baristas recently. It's very unlike me.”

“Me neither,” Hyungwon admits.

Neither of them speak for a while, and Hyungwon wonders how many of the internet's rules about keeping sex casual they're breaking right now. He says, “I miss you,” because he can't help it, because it just comes out of him. Adds, “Fucking you, I mean,” but it comes out shakily.

And then there is more quiet and Hyungwon listens to the crackling of static on the line, his mouth dry, his head fuzzy.

“I miss you too,” Minhyuk finally replies, voice soft.

Hyungwon turns the television back on and falls asleep to the noise of a twenty four hour news channel.

 

\--

 

They don't talk about the call when Hyungwon gets back from his trip. They don't talk at all, Hyungwon pushing Minhyuk against the hallway wall, door still open, as soon as Minhyuk buzzes him up to his apartment.

It's a stupid cliché and Hyungwon hates it, but it's almost like he's hungry for this, like he _needs_ it, Minhyuk's fingers in his hair, pulling him in, grazing his lip with his teeth as he tugs at Hyungwon’s shirt desperately, the sound he makes when Hyungwon presses flush against him.

He doesn't even know what he wants anymore, except for everything: Minhyuk's hollowed cheeks and pink lips, his hands, the low whine at the back of his throat as they set a rhythm.

It's not mutual satisfaction, not just that, not anymore, and afterwards, when Minhyuk’s eyes are closed, his eyelashes fluttering softly against his cheeks, boredom and restlessness feel a million miles behind them.

He really fucking wants to hold Minhyuk’s hand now and part of him thinks that maybe Minhyuk would let him if he tried to. 

But that isn't what this was meant to be, and it's confusinf and it's complicated and it's good - it's still so good - but it's not fun, it's overwhelming. So he doesn't try to take Minhyuk's hand, just closes his eyes and tries to separate all of the things he is feeling from the person breathing softly next to him. 

It doesn't work.

 

\--

 

He's pulling his shirt over his head in the hallway, dressing out there in an effort not to wake Minhyuk up, when he hears a voice from the bedroom doorway behind him.

“You sick of the sight of me?” Minhyuk says it lightheartedly, but Hyungwon can tell it's a serious question when he meets Minhyuk's eyes.

Hyungwon twists his mouth and looks down at his buttons whilst he does them up. “I think we've broken too many unspoken fuck buddy rules.”

Minhyuk laughs lightly. “I think we've broken them all.” He runs a hand through dishevelled hair.

Hyungwon finishes dressing and resists the urge to say something sentimental. Settles on, “We probably shouldn't do this again.”

Minhyuk doesn't look surprised. Looks -- sad, maybe. Disappointed. But not surprised. “I’m sorry - for talking you into this.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Hyungwon picks his jacket up from where Minhyuk had pushed it off his shoulders right there last night. “It was good, just like we said it would be.”

And then he leaves.

 

\--

 

Hyungwon lies awake in his own bed, heart beating too fast, regret filling his mind.

He's jet lagged and he's tired and all that he wants is for Minhyuk to crawl into his lap and kiss him lazily until his mind is turned off enough to sleep.  But instead he's in his room, alone, trying to distract himself, trying to remember the name of those stupid cam-boys Minhyuk watches and failing.

He kind of wishes it was Summer again. Summer, when he was oblivious to any and all feelings for Minhyuk.

At least, most of them. That little bit of affection was there, even then.

It's there a lot more now.

 

\--

 

Hyungwon calls Minhyuk.

“Meet me for coffee on Thursday?” He says. Forgets to even say hello.

“Miss me already?” Minhyuk asks, and Hyungwon guesses it was meant to come out breezily and jokingly, but it sounds like a genuine question, so he gives a genuine response.

“For some reason, yeah. I am.”

 

\--

 

When Hyungwon spots Minhyuk across the store, he is sipping iced coffee through a straw.

“That looks obscene,” he notes as he sits down on the sofa next to him, their legs touching. Neither of them move away.

“I know.” Minhyuk winks. “Why else do you think I buy these?”

Hyungwon watches him carefully. Cuts to the chase. “Do you really just want a-- a casual arrangement?”

“I don’t know. It seemed like a good idea at the time.” Minhyuk looks nervous, looks younger than he usually does. He asks, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

“I thought it was. You know, that's the last time I go along with one of your great ideas,” he says with a wry smile, but he doesn't mean it. “Are you mad at me?"

Minhyuk shakes his head softly. “Did you mean it when you said you missed me?”

“Which time?” Hyungwon doesn't know why he's stalling, just knows that he wants to hold Minhyuk’s hand again, and it's kind of distracting.

“Any of them?”

Hyungwon wants to reply with ‘maybe’, because it’s always the easiest way to avoid the truth, but what would be the point in that?

“Yes,” he says. “I meant it both times.”

Minhyuk takes a deep breath. “Do you want to hang out later? Like actually hang out. Or, I mean, we _could_ have sex. We could do both.” He takes a long sip of his drink, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks through the yellow and green straw.

Hyungwon groans. “I can't take you seriously when you're doing that thing with the straw.”

“Do you want to hang out or not?” He's smiling.

“It depends. What are the rules?” Hyungwon asks and Minhyuk finally puts down the drink and leans in closer. 

“That’s the best thing about it. There are none.”

“In that case, count me in,” Hyungwon says, and this time he takes Minhyuk's hand when he gets the urge to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I find it impossible not to ship everyone in this group. These two are kind of wonderful. <3 I hope someone out there enjoyed this!


End file.
